In arc welding operations where a consumable electrode is utilized, it is desirable first to proceed toward the work under controlled conditions and to make contact with the work without the risk of the electrode freezing or attaching thereto. To drive the electrode down to the work under a state of full welding current is to cause the wire to freeze or adhere thereto.